


The One Where Dewees (the traitor) Studied Abroad for a Semester

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [10]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank only misses Dewees a lot okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Dewees (the traitor) Studied Abroad for a Semester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Accidental feelings. It's starts a little sad and homesick but THESE TWO. 
> 
> And Aka this isn't the fic I meant to write but college verse? /0/

Frank didn’t miss Dewees as much as Sean thought he did. (Not like Sean missed Tom with all his mooning and hanging out with Frank and talking about 18th century literature and generally moping about, even if he did share his pot. But Sean shared a lot of things, pot and feelings and intense, but sincere, eye contact to name a few of those things.)

Anyway, Frank wasn’t moping. His suite had never been cleaner. Like ever. No dirty socks of amazing funky proportions anywhere to be found. No culinary experiments in his fridge, especially those involving marinades for chicken. No one, except Sean or that Ian kid calling him as ass’o’clock in the morning to come to this show/party/shindig, none of which have gotten him arrested not even a little any of the times he’s gone out with them. Not even once.

And sure, there’s been no one to really keep an eye on him and make sure he actually goes to bed at a semi-reasonable hour. Or no one made him homemade soup when he caught a cold in February (Sean made canned and it just wasn’t the same). No one to remind him to wear a hat and his scarf. No one to just make noise in the suite even while sleeping.

Okay, maybe Frank was just a little, tinsy bit bummed about Dewees doing this Study Abroad semester. And maybe a little jealous of all the time Gerard and Tom were getting to spend with Dewees, especially since all Gerard could seem to talk about was how awesome Dewees was in all their emails.

And sure, Frank and Dewees kept lines of communication open, but it just wasn’t the same when the chatter wasn’t in Frank’s immediate space. Dewees missed him too, if the nightly skype calls were anything to go by.

“Frankie, I miss you more than I miss BBQ chicken and I miss BBQ chicken a whole fuckin’ lot,” Dewees said once the call connected.

“Playing the Firefly game isn’t the same without your brand of deviousness,” Frank allowed, trying not to sound at all bothered. 

“Awwwww, Frankie, you _do_ miss me,” Dewees beamed at him. 

“Maybe,” Frank admitted. Shit, two more months without the dude was gonna suck balls. 

“Yeah, Captain Jersey Tough Motherfucker over here being stoic and shit, but I can read between the lines," Dewees said, looking so fond. 

“Dude, why did you have to go get all cultured and learn about music an entire ocean away?” Frank grumbled.

“For the love of art man,” Dewees sighed. “Or maybe I’ve just heard Gerard say that enough times that I believe it. That and the food here man. I’ve learned more things to do with bean sprouts than any one human should know.”

“I’m even looking forward to what you’ll do with bean sprouts when you get back and I don’t even like them.” Frank said, smiling a little too.

“Dude, I’ll be back before you know it,” Dewees reassured. “Besides, you’ll like forget all about me because of that Sean kid’s pot.”

“He does have the good shit,” Frank teased.

“Fucker,” Dewees chided.

“I miss your face,” Frank admitted.

“You miss my musk and everything,” Dewees said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Frank sighed, fighting a smile.

“Now, go brush your teeth and then go to fuckin’ bed,” Dewees ordered.

“Sure, sure mother hen,” Frank agreed.

“Cluck, cluck shithead,” Dewees said with a big grin and ended the call. 

Frank felt a little better and his teeth were kind of rank and he was sleepy as fuck. Maybe he’d be okay after all.


End file.
